


After Hours

by The Primera Haruoka (TenshiEren14)



Category: Free!
Genre: Actually he's a chef, Comfort fic, Happy Reading, Haru the Housewife-ish, Kissing, Kisumi works multiple jobs, M/M, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiEren14/pseuds/The%20Primera%20Haruoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work(s), Kisumi comes home in pieces. </p><p>Haru is there waiting for him to help put him back together.</p><p>(Alternatively, that one domestic AU no one asked for but I did anyway)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

It was early evening when Kisumi had walked through the front door, his pink hair a frizzed out mess and his usual vivacious violet eyes half open and near unseeing. His usually impeccable white dress shirt was creased and wrinkled and something that looked oddly like strawberry marmalade was pasted over his chest in a watery, goopy paste. He had already taken off his black beret and had collapsed onto the sleek black couch by the time Haru had come out of the kitchen to greet him. The raven haired man sighed softly upon seeing his sorry state and wiped his hands on his apron before shuffling over to his half-dead boyfriend and kneeling down next to the explosion of pastel pink that was buried in the cushions, making a mental note to find time for a vacation in the coming months because this was getting ridiculous.

Recently, since Kisumi had taken up another part-time job to help out more with the bills, he had been returning to Haru in the evenings exhausted and grumpy and so frustrated that Haru was considering just telling the stubborn pinkette to quit and find another job. Honestly, even though Haruka had already made it clear that he didn’t mind using the majority of his paycheck to deal with the rent and other bills, Kisumi still found it necessary to lighten the load, even if it meant his absolute emotional and physical exhaustion.

Haru lightly ran his fingers through Kisumi’s hair before calmly trailing his hands through the tangled locks and down to the base of his neck, massaging lightly. There was a small grunt in reply and Haru nodded to himself before trailing his hand back up into Kisumi hair to try to untangle some of heat induced knots. They stayed in a somewhat comfortable silence, Haru giving Kisumi the time he needed to collect himself and Kisumi enjoying the soothing motions of Haru’s gentle fingers combing through his pink locks.

The silence persisted for a touch longer, then, “Do you want something to eat?”

The head shifted as Kisumi indicated no before he turned to face Haru, his eyes puffy from the silent crying he had been doing for the past couple of minutes and Haru immediately leaned down to kiss his forehead, murmuring a small ‘welcome home’ under his breath and causing a small smile to tug at Kisumi’s lips. Kisumi wiggled and dislodged his hands from under his body, raising his coffee stained fingers to caress Haru’s sticky jaw lovingly before pulling the raven down to his lips for a proper kiss. It wasn’t passionate or even very relaxed, it was simply an assurance, that Kisumi was alright and that Haru didn’t need to worry too much over him and that all of this would be over soon. Kisumi’s lips were chilled from the biting November air and in the back of Haruka’s mind he made a note to draw an especially warm bath for his boyfriend.

They pulled away and Haru placed his forehead on Kisumi’s, closing his eyes as he simply enjoyed the contact while Kisumi busied himself with littering lazy kisses on Haru’s nose and the edges of his lips and his chin and really anywhere he could with having to move much. Haru smiled, even when entirely exhausted, Kisumi couldn’t really keep still. Soft violet eyes looked up into piercing blues as Kisumi returned Haru’s smile with a watery smirk, “What’s so funny?”

Haru kissed his nose, “You.”

Kisumi couldn’t help the small chuckle that bubbled up in his throat at the clichéd response, “You’ve been spending time with Rin, haven’t you?”

Haru inclined his head slightly since he couldn’t shrug (Kisumi was getting better at reading his movements, more reasons to smile, he thought), “He’s good company.” Haru smiled again, petting Kisumi’s hair, “That line’s from Nagisa though.”

Kisumi leaned into the touch, enjoying the feeling of Haru’s still fire-warmed hands against his cool cheeks and after a small moment’s hesitation, took Haru’s hand into his and kissed his pale knuckles, looking up through thick eyelashes to gauge Haru’s reactions. The raven in question had a small blush rising prettily up his neck as he stared at the pink haired man give all of his attention to him, his blush deepening as Kisumi suckled lightly on the tip of his middle finger.

Haru sighed lightly and raised his other hand to pinch Kisumi’s nose, stopping him from going any further and poking him in the forehead when he groaned, “You need to eat and take a bath first. If you lay here any longer, the ants will start coming.”

“But Haru, it’s been too long, I bet you can’t even remember the last time we did anything~”

“Don’t be a brat.”

Kisumi sighed, a loving smile falling comfortably on his face, “Yes dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know why I wrote this. I just wanted to write some KisuHaru and this is what ended up happening. Also, I have a huge headcanon that Haruka would have a thing for hands so… yeah.


End file.
